Preparations
by hooksjollyroger
Summary: Emma and Killian await their big day. (A/N: this will probably turn into a two-parter.)


"I'll be right back, Emma."

Emma nodded silently to her mother and watched her walk out of the room leaving her standing alone. She turned and talked to the mirror and surveyed herself. The big, white ball gown still made her slightly uncomfortable, but knew it would make her parents happy to see her in it. All she insisted on was that everything else remained simple. Her hair was up in a basic bun on the top of her head and the only jewelry she wore was the circle necklace and small hoop earrings that she had worn every day for as long as she could remember. Even when he had asked for her hand, Emma had insisted that she didn't need a diamond to make it official.

The clouds parted outside the window of the hotel room she stood in and the rays of sunshine came in through the sheer curtains revealing the slight sparkle hidden in the skirt of her dress. She reached down and fluffed her dress even though it didn't really need it; she just needed to keep her hands occupied otherwise her nerves would take over.

"Is everything ok?" Snow asked as she entered back in the room.

Emma turned to face her mother. "Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed. "What's that?" She pointed to the box in Snow's hands.

"It's something I'd like you to have. I've been waiting for this day to come so I could finally give it to you." Her hand gently ran along the edge of the box.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

Snow handed her daughter the gift. "Open it."

Emma walked with the box over to the bed and sat down placing it on her lap. Snow sat next to her and watched as she pulled on the loosely tied ribbon. Emma lifted the lid of the box off and froze for a moment when she saw what was inside.

"It's... it's..." Emma struggled to find her words.

Snow reached inside the box and lifted the sparkling tiara out of it. "It was mine when I was young. And my mother's before me." She looked at her daughter. "I'd like you to wear it today."

Emma stared at the tiara. Never before had she been given a family heirloom. She had used her father's sword on one occasion and her baby blanket was tucked away in a box, but none of those things had been passed down for generations. Overwhelmed with an emotion that she had never really felt before, Emma couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling.

"I know you wanted to keep things simple," Snow said when her daughter didn't say anything, "but I thought it was something you might like to have." Emma glanced up at Snow, still unable to say anything. "It's ok," Snow said quickly. "You don't have to wear it."

Emma placed her hands on her mother's arm to stop her from putting the tiara back in the box. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say." She took the gift from Snow. "Of course I'll wear it."

Snow smiled widely as Emma got up from the bed and walked to the mirror. Emma looked at herself, took a deep breath, and placed the tiara on the crown of her head.

A warm tingle rushed through her body the moment she put on the tiara. The weight of it seemed to fill a void Emma didn't know she had. As she stood there and looked at herself in the mirror, everything because clear. Tears stung in the corners of her eyes. In that moment, Emma realized she was no longer an orphan. She was a princess.

"You look beautiful," Snow said as she stood behind her.

"Thanks, Mom," Emma replied. She turned around and hugged her mother tightly.

A soft knock came from the door. It opened and Tinker Bell popped her head in. "Emma," she said, "it's almost time."

Snow sniffed and pulled away, placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's cheek. "I should go get your father."

"I'll be here," Emma smiled. She shifted back to gaze at herself in the mirror once more.

* * *

Killian surveyed himself in the mirror. He was still debating over which vest to wear. Emma had said that he could choose. She hadn't been picky about anything when it came to planning the day.

"She doesn't have a favorite of the two?" David asked as he leaned against the wall watching his soon-to-be son-in-law alternate holding up a white vest and a red vest.

"Well, she's never seen the white one," Killian replied.

"Where did you get it?"

Killian rubbed his thumb along the buttons of the white vest. "Long ago when I fought in the royal navy."

"With your brother."

"Aye."

David walked up next to the pirate and grabbed the white vest. "I think this one will do just fine."

The corners of Killian's mouth twitched upwards as he set down the red vest and allowed David to slip the white one up onto his shoulders. He took a minute to button it up and turned around to face Emma's father.

"Does it meet your approval, mate?"

David nodded. "Indeed." He walked over to the desk and picked up Killian's flask. "A toast?"

Killian raised his brow. "To what?"

"To you, Killian," David said. "I told you once that you were nothing but a pirate and it's no secret that I didn't think you were right for my daughter, but you proved me wrong. You are a man of honor and I couldn't be happier to be able to call you family." The prince took a drink from the flask, wincing slightly at the burn.

Killian laughed and took the flask. "You know, your daughter can hold her rum better than you, mate."

"Don't think I won't punch you just because it's your wedding day," David joked.

Killian nodded. "Fair enough. Thank you, David." He took a swig from the flask and set it back down on the desk.

A knock came from the other side of the door. "May I come in?" Snow's voice called.

David glanced over to Killian who gave a quick nod and moved over to the door and opened it.

"How are we doing in here?" Snow asked after giving her husband a quick peck on the lips.

"We're ready whenever you are," David said.

Snow walked up to Killian and gave him a once-over. "You look very nice, Killian."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he replied.

"I told you. Call me Snow." She gave him a hug. "We're about to be family after all."

Killian smirked nervously. "I'll try to remember that for next time."

"Where's Henry?" Snow asked.

"He forgot his shoes so he had to run back to the loft," David said. He glanced at his watch. "He should be back any minute."

"Ok," Snow said. "You should go see Emma before we need to leave, David."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'll be back in a dew minutes." David walked out, shutting the door behind him and leaving his wife and the pirate alone.

Killian shifted around nervously. "How is she?" he asked after a minute of silence.

Snow smiled softly. "She's just fine, Killian. Don't worry."

Killian nodded again and began pacing, his nerves starting to get the best of him.

"I'm back!" said Henry as he opened the door. He was carrying his shoes. "Hey Grams! Sorry if I'm making us late."

"You're fine, Henry," she replied. "Just get your shoes on and we will go get your mom."

Henry sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his beat up tennis shoes and put on his dress shoes. He hopped back on his feet.

"All ready?" Snow asked her grandson.

"Yup!"

"Alright, then let's go."

Henry walked up to Killian. "Thank you for making my mom so happy."

Killian smiled as Henry gave him a hug. Words couldn't express how happy these words made him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world at that moment. Not only was he about to marry the most perfect woman in all the realms, but he was also gaining something he had been wanting for three hundred years: a son. Killian could do nothing but return the gesture. He looked up and saw Snow smiling at the two of them.

After a moment, he patted Henry on the back and pulled him away. "There's a good lad," he said. "Now go and fetch your mother. We don't want to be late."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

Henry walked to the door and out with Snow following behind. Killian turned and looked back at himself in the mirror. He reached his hand into the pocket in his vest. His fingers brushed on a bit of old, worn leather, tracing the inscription embroidered into it and missing the one person he wished could be there with him.

The door opened again and David's voice came from behind. "Ready, Killian?"

Killian faced David and nodded. "Aye, mate. I've been ready for this moment for three hundred years."

David smiled. "Then let's not keep my daughter waiting."


End file.
